The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas VHS 2000 (2002 Reprint)
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Screen *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews * Barney's Night Before Christmas * The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy ("Monkey Dance") Music Video Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" Ending Credits * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Written by: The Wiggles * Directed, Produced & 3D Animation by: Dean Covell * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leanne Ashley * Dorothy's Voice - Carolyn Ferrie * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Santa Claus - Jonathon Mill * Mexician Puppets by: Balooga Pupepts * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy & Frank - Edward Rooke * Felix Navidad Dancers: Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhianna Kitching, Shannon Smith * Mary - Clare Field * Joseph - Joseph Field * Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer - Cassandra Halloran * Reindeer - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Sofia Silvestrini * Elves - Clare Field, Joseph Field, Emma Ryan, Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns, Alicia Bryant, Lauren Tilt, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Shephards - Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Emma Ryan * Wise Man - Cassandra Halloran, Sofia Silvestrini, Anthony Silvestrini * Donkey - Laura Tilt * Cow - Alicia Bryant * Sheep - Natasha Petracic, Ashleigh Johns * Drummer Boy - Leonardo Silvestrini * Little Girl - Ceili Moore * Camera - Steadicam - Barry Armstrong * Camera: Murray Kelso * Camera Assistant: Hugh Thorpe * Production Design: Andrew Horne * Art Direction: Galvin Barbey * Art Department Manager: Deborah Szapiro * Set Construction: Craig Elliot, Rion Hogan, Phil Ascot * Standby Props: Tristan Fitzgerald * Wardrobe: Kerry Dawson * Additional Costumes: Bridgette Thom * Production Assistant: CameronW arn * Production Office: Paul Field, Karen Smith, Tammy Garton * Lighting Director: Borce Damcevski * Lighting Assistant: Nick Thompson * OnLine Editors: Steve Rees, Chisholm McTavish * Sound Recordist & Playback: Matthew Acland * Video/Audio Enginer: Tony Douglass * Child Minders: Maxine Halloran, Glen Ryan, Pauline Field * Vocals: Greg Page * Backup Vocals: Paul Paddick, The Wiggles * Trumpet, Piccolo Trumpet, Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Drums: Tony Henry & Peter Iacono * Guitars: Terry Murray, Rex Kelaher, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Bass: Murray Cook * Organ, Piano Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Additional Video Music: Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollaco, Ron Rug * Songs Performed by: The Wiggles ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field (Amco) ** Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A, Field, G. Page, P. Paddick *** (EMI Music) ** Here Comes Santa Claus *** G. Autry, Q. Haldeman (EMI Music) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Amco) ** Ding Dong Merrily on High *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Christmas Star ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Unto Us, This Holy Night *** J. Field (Amco) ** Felix Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Christmas Picnic *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Jeff's Christmas Tune *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Away in a Manager *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Silent Night *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** We Wish You a Merry Christmas *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) * Wiggles Medley (From the Wiggly Big Show) ** Have a Very Merry Christmas *** J. Field (Amco) ** Felix Navidad *** J. Felicino (BMG) ** Jingle Bells *** Trad, Arr. M, Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Henry's Christmas Dance *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus *** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Go Santa Go *** J. Field (Amco) * 3D Rendering Services: Swampmagic Animation * Stock Footage: The Imagine Bank * Catering: Argy's Cafe * All enquires for The Wiggles (02) 9810 4777 Fax (02) 9555 29992 - Wiggles on the Internet - www.thewiggles.com.au - To join The Wiggles Mailing List $5.00 to PO Box 768 Rozelle 2039 NSW along with your address state, postcode & phone number. * The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword & Wags the Dog are registered trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited © 1999 Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Wiggle Time ("Quack Quack") Music Video Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:2002 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles